<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always Protect You by Meg_Solo_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324628">I'll Always Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes'>Meg_Solo_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Choking, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, Vampires, Werewolf!Clyde, Werewolves, vampire!Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After your car breaks down on Halloween night, during the full moon, Kylo Ren finds you and offers to help. You soon find out Kylo is not the kind stranger you initially thought he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Always Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by: @direnightshade and her many Horrorfest prompts she blessed us with during this wonderful season, the amazing people behind the RP blogs @wolfmanclyde and @vampirekyloren, and the many others writing about our favorite monster boys for Halloween.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pouring down hard as your car rolled to a stop along the side of the road. You stared out ahead watching the raindrops bounce furiously off the windshield faster than your wipers could keep up.  Slamming your fist down against the steering wheel several times in frustration, you sat cursing at your car. It was just your luck that your tire would blow out, leaving you stranded in the middle of nowhere, during one of the worst storms to hit the area in months.</p><p>It was late. You offered to stay past your normal shift at the bar and help close up since your boss had to take the night off for some vague reason. It was strange, his vagueness, seeing as the two of you had become quite smitten with each other, but you respected his privacy and didn’t push for details. Unfortunately, closing took longer tonight because the customers were extra rowdy. Halloween always had everyone riled up. On top of that, it was a full moon, and everyone knew the crazies always came out to play during a full moon.</p><p>On your drive home, the main road was closed due to flooding, forcing you to take a detour down some back roads. You weren’t aware that the main road ever had any issues with flooding in the past, but there you were, on some lonely dirt road, with nothing around for miles. Reaching into the backseat, you grabbed your bag and started to dig out your phone. You couldn’t help but laugh when you turned on the screen and saw the little words at the top say “no service”. That was one thing you always hated most after moving to West Virginia. The cell service was so unreliable that you had debated on getting a CB radio at one point.</p><p>Looking around at your surroundings, all you could see was rain and more rain. It was dark, and your headlights were not helping at all. You had nothing to do other than to wait for the rain to let up. It wasn’t worth getting soaked and risk getting sick to try and change the tire in the down pour. You flipped on your hazards, shut the wipers off and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night if it didn’t quit raining soon.</p><p>You must have dozed off at some point. Rapid knocking on your window startled you awake. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you looked around seeing it was still dark out. The rain had finally stopped and the bright full moon was now on full display above your head. The knocking continued, pulling you out of your sleepy daze. Looking out the driver’s side window, you saw a man, bent down, shining a bright light in your eyes and tapping on the window. Maybe it was a sheriff coming to save you. You hesitated before rolling down the window half way, holding your hand up in front of you to keep from being blinded further.</p><p>“Sorry, love.” The stranger’s deep baritone voice rang, moving the light from shining directly in your face.</p><p>Blinking a few times, your eyes adjusted, the moonlight offering enough light to see the face of the man in front of you. You’ve seen him before, at the bar of course. You’d never forget his perfectly speckled face, those amber eyes that look almost red in the right light, or the ebony locks that flowed down to his shoulders. He reminded you a little of your boss. Tall and handsome. He was always sitting in the back corner, observing the other patrons in the bar. He was always alone, never socializing with anyone, just watching. You recall only seeing him leave once with another person, a woman he must have met that night.</p><p>You smile up at him upon recognizing the somewhat familiar face. He was wearing a black, expensive looking coat, the collar flipped up around his neck to shield form the cold.  Rolling the window down all the way, you shivered from the frigid October air as it spilled into your warm car. “Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. His pale face seemed to be made of stone, his expression remained blank, tone flat.</p><p>“I guess I was waiting for you to come along.” You chuckled, trying to crack his hard exterior. It didn’t work. He hummed and looked back at my rear deflated tire. He ran his hand through his hair. “Would you like me to help you change that?” He asked disinterested. He almost seemed annoyed with your situation. It’s not like you asked him to stop to help.</p><p>“Yes, please. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all. Do you have a jack and a spare in the trunk?” You nodded, rolling up the window and stepping out of the car to open the trunk for him. When you walked around to the back of your car, you fell into a fit of laughter upon seeing that it wasn’t just your driver’s side rear tire that was flat, but the passenger side as well. <em>How does that even happen? </em>You bent over, hands on your knees holding you up as you continued to laugh at how terrible your evening was going. <em>This night couldn’t get any worse.</em></p><p>Your tall brooding savior stood next to you with his hands in his coat pocket, watching as you continued. When you finally calmed down enough to speak, you turned to him. “Well I guess just changing the one, isn’t really going to do much, other than waste our time.” You frowned turning back to glare at your stupid car.</p><p>“I can call a tow if you’d like.” He said pulling a phone from his pocket. “Can’t. At least not here. We’re in a dead zone. Plus, I don’t think the local guy is available this late.”</p><p>“I suppose you’ll be needing a ride then.” He stated as if it would be a burden on his evening.</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble for you, sir.” You tried being polite, hoping to lighten up his mood. Still, nothing. It might be a better idea to just start walking. It was only another five miles…ish.</p><p>He walked back to his car, and opened the passenger’s side door for you. <em>What a gentleman.</em> “Get in. No need for you to stay out here all alone.” You grabbed your bag and your coat, making sure your car was locked up before sliding into the front seat of his car. It was nice, a sleek black Audi. For a man with such expensive taste, you wondered what he was doing in the backwoods of Boone County, West Virginia, spending his weekends at the Duck Tape.</p><p>The man closed your door and walked around to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car up. Before pulling away he turned to you. “Do you have a name?” he asked, tone sounding irritated. <em>What is with this guy? </em>Not wanting to upset him, you smiled and offered him your name, “and what do your friends call you?” continuing to keep things light. “Kylo Ren. You may call me Kylo.” He said, bringing his attention to the road and shifting the car into gear to speed off down the road.</p><p>The two of you settled into an awkward silence as you drove along the dirt road, the moon bright and lighting the way. You had been driving for several minutes, when you realized you never told him where you lived. Looking around, you weren’t even sure where you were anymore. “Don’t you need directions from me?” you asked, starting to worry that your savior may not be a savior at all. Kylo hummed, and kept driving, not sparing you a glance. Swallowing hard, panic started to set in as he continued down the unknown road. He’d made several turns, and you were clueless as to where exactly you were. </p><p>You reached into your bag to dig out your phone. You searched for a long minute before it hit you. “Shit.” You breathed out. Your phone was sitting on the passenger’s seat of your car. “Could I borrow your phone, I want send my roommate a text, to let them know I’m okay.” you asked. You didn’t’ have a roommate, you were just hoping to call someone for help. “I don’t like lying,” Kylo spat your name, “we both know you don’t have any roommates. You live alone in that little cabin you rent just outside of town.” He stated, still not looking at you. Your mouth fell open, you gasped. <em>How the fuck does he know that?</em></p><p>Now you were afraid, and started trembling “Look, I don’t know how or why you know that, or what you want from me, but please just take me home.” You pleaded, just wanting to curl up in your bed, and for this disaster of night to end already. “Please, Kylo.” You closed your eyes, as tears started to well up. Kylo didn’t acknowledge you, he just kept driving further and further away. You debated opening the door and jumping out of the moving car, but thought better of it after glancing at the speedometer and seeing he was driving way too fast for you to make it out without any serious injuries.</p><p>Feeling helpless, you sat there and started to sob, hiding your face in your hands. You begged Kylo to stop, to take you home, to just let you out of the damn car, but he ignored your pleas. Your crying and exhaustion from the nightmare you were stuck in eventually caught up with you and you fell asleep, leaning against the window, face buried in your coat.</p><p>Kylo shook you, his cold hand on your shoulder, waking you from your slumber. You weren’t sure how long you had slept, but you woke up sitting outside of a massive house. It was a modern, minimalist styled home, expensive. Like Kylo and his car, the house seemed out of place out here in the sticks of West Virginia.</p><p>As the grogginess wore off, you looked around, the house was in the middle of the woods, nothing appeared to be for miles, except for the forest. Now that the car had stopped moving, you started to yank on the door handle, hoping to get out and run, but the door wouldn’t open. Quickly pushing the unlock button, you yanked on the handle again, but the door wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“You can stop now. It’s not going to open.” Kylo’s voice rumbled through the car. You turned to see him watching you, his head cocked slightly. His eyes definitely had a slight tint of red as the moonlight lit up part of his face. Without a second thought, you threw a punch at his face. He was quick, grabbing your wrist with one cold hand, snapping the other to grab you by the throat. “Don’t. Do that. Again.” He sneered, squeezing your throat between his frozen digits. “Understand?” You nodded the best you could, the hand on your throat preventing you from speaking.</p><p>He released you, and you rubbed you neck where his hand surely left a mark on your skin. Kylo got out of the car, moving around to your side to open your door for you. You were prepared to make a run for it as soon as it opened, but he was too quick, grabbing your arm tight, he dragged you out of the car. Your bag and coat falling to the ground as you stood. You struggled to keep up with his long strides as he led you into the house. Your heart raced, afraid of what he was planning to do with you.</p><p>The lights were dimly lit when you entered. You noticed the inside of the home matched the outside. To the right was a living area, decorated with plain grey and black furniture, a small amount of red accenting the room. He continued pulling you through the house, kicking open the door to a bedroom. Again, the room was plain, a large four post bed in the middle, two nightstands on either side.</p><p>Kylo tossed you down onto the floor at the foot of the bed, bruising your knees as they hit the hard floor. He grabbed your wrist and quickly shackled you to the bed post. “No, no, no! Please don’t do this!” you pulled against the chain that kept you secured to the bed, trying to grab at his ankles as he stepped away from you, leaving the room without saying a word. You tugged and jerked at the chain, and tried to slip your hand out from the shackle, but it was useless. Frustrated and fearful tears filled your eyes and started to fall down your cheeks. You were stuck.</p><p>Sinking down defeated, you started to sob, pulling at the chain every so often, as if it would magically break free. You weren’t sure how long you sat there on the floor before Kylo returned. He stood in the doorway, he wasn’t wearing his coat, and you could see bloodstains on his grey dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, and you noticed more blood smeared on his forearms and hands. As if it couldn’t get any worse, when you finally looked up to his face, there was more blood… dripping from his mouth.</p><p>You sat up straight, backing away in an attempt to add more space between the two of you. When your back hit the bed, your tears flowed faster, you brought your knees to your chest and you shook your head feverishly. Kylo stalked towards you, his now dark hungry eyes burrowing into you as he crouched down, the toes of his shoes connecting with your own. “Please, Kylo. Please just let me go. I just want to go home.” Your voice barely audible.</p><p>Kylo brought his hand up and brushed your tears away, leaving a bloody smear across your cheek. “You look so pretty when you cry.” His voice was softer, smooth like honey, sounding almost like he wanted to comfort you. Your bottom lip quivered as he leaned in, taking your chin between his fingers and placing a soft kiss on your lips. His tongue slipping between them, the taste of copper lingering in your mouth after he pulled away.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes closed, not wanting to see the monster in front of you. They shot open at the sound of the metal shackle hitting the floor when he released you. He offered you his hand to help you stand, and you hesitated before finally placing your trembling hand in his. He pulled you off the floor, backing you into the bed, forcing you to sit. “Don’t move.” He commanded as he crouched back down. You did as he said, sitting still, except for the uncontrollable shaking from fear, as he removed your boots and socks from your feet.</p><p>“Stand up.” He instructed, and you stood on shaky legs. He unbuttoned your jeans, yanking them down to your knees before pushing you to sit back down on the bed. A sob wracked your body. He pulled your jeans from your legs, tossing them in a pile beside your boots. Your hands fisted the grey bedding as his hands came up to play with the hem of your shirt. Your hands gripped the blanket tight beneath you, not wanting to let him remove your shirt.</p><p>“Do you know how many times I’ve undressed you with my eyes as I watched you skip around that bar every weekend?” A shiver ran down your spine. It was a rhetorical question, but you shook your head in fear. “It wasn’t easy, waiting this long to take you. Especially after you started throwing yourself at that repulsive mutt that owns the bar.” He sneered. That’s why you never saw him with anyone. He was only there because he wanted you.</p><p>“Did you know that he would follow you every night after your shift, to make sure you made it home safe? Protective, that one is.” Kylo started to pull on the shirt, but you kept your hands twisted in the sheets at your side. An exasperated sigh left his lips, irritated with your resistance. “I had to wait until he was out of the way to finally steal away.” His hand came up to grab you chin between his thumb and forefinger. He brushed his thumb across your bottom lip. You whimpered, still shaking, afraid for your life. He tilted your head so you would meet his gaze.</p><p>“Be a good girl for me and I may let you live after I’m finished taking what I want from you.” He smirked, tugging at the hem of your shirt again. You swallowed, closing your eyes as you removed your grip on the blanket, allowing him to pull the shirt up and off over your head. You shivered, the room was cold as you sat in only your bra and panties. You opened your eyes and watched as he scanned over your body with his dark, hungry eyes. “You’re beautiful.” He praised.</p><p>Kylo leaned in, a hand behind your head pulling you closer as he nuzzled into the crook of you neck, breathing you in. “You smell delightful.” He said, taking another deep inhale through his nose. “Intoxicating.” He placed gentle kisses along your neck and sucking at your pulse. You felt his teeth graze your skin, then suddenly you were pushed onto you back.</p><p>You started to crawl away from him, kicking your feet in front of you. Kylo climbed up onto the bed, straddling your hips, keeping you in place. “I thought we agreed you were going to be good.” He grumbled, bringing his hand to wrap around your throat, cutting off blood flow. Your hands grabbed onto his wrist.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I’ll b-be good.” You rasped, eyes watering.</p><p>He loosened his grip on your throat, the knuckles of his free hand brushing up and down your cheek. “I know you will, love.” He cooed. The hand around your throat was removed only to be replaced with Kylo’s mouth. He began kissing, nipping, and sucking once more, leaving marks littered across your skin. He licked over the new bruises and you couldn’t keep a moan from leaving your lips. He smirked, moving down your chest and back up, heat was beginning to pool between your legs. Kylo’s hands skimmed over your body and kneaded at your covered breast as he brought his lips back up to yours.</p><p>As your eyes rolled back in your head, he kissed down your jaw until his mouth met your neck again. You felt his teeth graze your skin for only a moment before he bit down. You felt your warm blood spill out as you cried out in pain. You grabbed his arms, nails digging into his skin. Kylo released his bite and started consuming your blood. You began feeling lightheaded as he continued to take what he wanted. Your body fell limp, and your vision started to fade when he finally pulled away. He crashed his mouth against yours, leaving the taste of your own blood on your lips. You moaned into his mouth, the coppery taste of coating your lips.</p><p>“You taste better than I imagined.” He hummed, licking at your wound. “You’re lucky I had a snack before this, or else I wouldn’t have been able to stop.” You were so dizzy from the blood loss, you barely heard his words. You writhed and whimpered under him, trying to push him away. Your limbs felt heavy and your vision blurred with tears as you struggled to stay conscious. He cupped your face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss your forehead, shushing you. It didn’t take long for you to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>––</p><p> </p><p>The next time you woke, you were alone, still in the bed covered in your own blood. Kylo was nowhere in sight. Your body was weak and you groaned as you rolled onto you side. You brought your hand up and found the wound on your neck had been tended to, a bandage placed over it. <em>How considerate of him. </em>Slowly sitting up, you took in your surroundings, finding that you weren’t shackled to the bed. You looked out the window, seeing the sun has not yet risen yet, but it would be soon. Your mind tried to process the fact that the frighteningly handsome man from the bar, Kylo Ren, was a vampire. You never believed in the supernatural, not even believing that ghosts were real.</p><p>You shook your head, deciding you didn’t have time to think about it right now. There was no telling when he would come back and chain you up again. <em>It was time to get the fuck out of here.</em> You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and carefully placed your feet on the ground. You stood on shaky legs, still feeling dizzy from the blood loss, but you were able to steady yourself as you looked around for your clothes. Fortunately, they still sat piled on the floor next to your boots. <em>He must not have expected you to wake up this soon</em>.</p><p>You dressed as quickly as your body would allow, trying not to make any noise. Making your way out of the bedroom, you carefully walked across the house, trying to be as quiet as you could. <em>Where was Kylo?</em> You thought as you reached the front door. It was almost too easy to get there. Not wanting to spend another minute in his house, you slipped your boots on, unlocked the front door, and swung it open. As soon as you did, an alarm started blaring throughout the house. “Oh shit!” you cursed under your breath. Not wasting any more time, you took off into the forest. You could barely see in front of you, the sun not yet high enough to light the way completely.</p><p>As you ran, you kept looking over your shoulder to see if Kylo was following you, but you never saw him. You had hope that you were actually going to get away from him. After putting enough distance between you and the house, you slowed, hiding behind a tree to catch your breath. You could feel the bite wound on you neck begin to bleed again, opening back up from twisting your head around. You peeked around the tree, still only seeing the forest surrounding you, no shadows could be seen moving around you. You leaned back against the tree, resting your head back, trying catch your breath.</p><p>Your heart nearly stopped, breath catching in your throat, as a branch snapped behind you and you heard leaves crunching under footsteps that were moving towards you. When you went to snap your head around to look, a large warm hand covered your mouth, and an arm wrapping around you pulling you back against a massive frame. You screamed into their palm and thrashed in their grip, trying to break free. That is until they spoke.</p><p>“S’alright, darlin’. I got ya.” Clyde’s deep voice rung in your ear. You stilled and he removed his hand from your mouth. He held you tight as tears of relief began to fall. “Clyde?” You whispered, spinning around in his arms to look up at him. It was Clyde, and you’d never been so happy to see him. You placed your hands on his chest, wanting to feel him, and make sure this was real.</p><p>“W-what are you doing out here?” you asked, brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Clyde brought his hand up, cupping your cheek and examined the bandaged wound on you neck and the bruises he could see across your chest. “I was searching for you, doll. Shit, are ya okay?” He brought his forehead down against yours. You pulled away, still confused. <em>How did he even know where to look? </em></p><p>“I’m okay. How did you find me? We must be miles outside of town.” You asked as you reached for his hand, lacing his fingers with yours.</p><p>Before he could answer, his head whipped around, his nose in the air sniffing. <em>That’s odd.</em> A low growl rumbled in Clyde’s chest and he turned around, moving in front of you, protecting you. You peered out from behind him to see Kylo’s dark figure standing there. His eyes were even darker than before, full of rage. You reached up and grabbed Clyde’s arm.</p><p>“I think you have something that belongs to me, wolf.” He sneered, looking behind Clyde at you. <em>Did he just say ‘wolf’?</em></p><p>“I think yer mistaken, bloodsucker.” Clyde snarled, another growl resonated deep in his chest.</p><p>“I don’t believe I am. Hand her over and I’ll make your death quick.” He shot back, taking a step forward.</p><p>Clyde laughed. “If you think I’m going to just let you take her, yer crazier than you look, buddy.”</p><p>Kylo continued moving towards you and Clyde and you shrank back behind Clyde trembling. “Clyde, please don’t let him take me.” You whispered and squeezed his arm.</p><p>“You really think he’s going to be able to keep you safe, love?” A wicked smile spread across his face. You didn’t answer his question, looking up at Clyde. He was snarling, his body getting tense the closer Kylo stepped towards you. You closed your eyes, moving closer to Clyde, clutching onto his shirt.</p><p>Clyde was getting ready to pounce when Kylo suddenly howled out in pain. Your eyes shot open and you peered around Clyde once more to see Kylo stepping back, a spot on his arm was… smoking? He hissed, holding his arm close to his chest.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve run outta time, vamp. You and the sun ain’t very good friends are ya?” Clyde chuckled, looking across the forest to see the sun begin to shine through the trees.  Kylo sneered. “This isn’t over, mutt. She’s mine, and I’ll come for her again.” You tightened your grip on Clyde’s shirt, looking up at him, whimpering.</p><p>“And I’ll be waitin’ for ya. Ready to rip yer head off.” Clyde’s eyes glowed a bright yellow as he took a step towards Kylo, wanting to finish this right now. As soon as he took that step, Kylo vanished into the forest.</p><p>You let you the breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Clyde turned and you loosened your grip on this shirt, and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest. “He’s going to come back for me, Clyde. What am I going to do?” Clyde wrapped his arms around you, his hand moving up and down your back to sooth you. “S’alright, darlin’. I’m not going to let him take ya. I’ll protect ya, just like I have been.” He said, resting his chin on the top of my head. “’M so sorry I wasn’t there last night to see you get home safe. It won’t ever happen again.” He squeezed you tight before letting you go.</p><p>You sniffled, wiped away tears, and looked up at him. He cupped your face in his hand and leaned down to kiss you on the forehead. His thumb skimmed across your lips and you felt the dried blood crack and flake away. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up, doll.” You nodded and before you even had a chance to take a step back, Clyde hoisted you up into his arms. You wrapped your hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek before resting your head on his shoulder.</p><p>Clyde began walking in the opposite direction from where you ran away from Kylo’s house. “So… you’re a werewolf?” You asked, already knowing the answer. “Yes, ma’am.” A nervous laugh escaped his lips. “And that’s why you weren’t at the bar last night? Because of the full moon?” you asked, wanting to confirm everything you were thinking. “It is. I can usually keep the wolf contained during a full moon, but with it being a blue moon and Halloween, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to last night.” He frowned. “When I finally gained control and found your car abandoned on the said of the road, I followed your scent and came searching for you.”</p><p>You nuzzled your face into the crook of Clyde neck, peppering kisses a long his jawline and across his cheek. “Thank you, Clyde. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t found me.”</p><p>“Of course, darlin’. I’ll always protect you.” Clyde kissed the top of your head, mumbling how sorry he was again.</p><p>When reached the road, Clyde’s truck was sitting there waiting. He sat you down in the passenger’s seat and wrapped you up in a blanket he had in the back. When he hopped in on the driver’s side, you slid over and cuddled up beside him and he held you close. He drove back into town to Clyde’s cabin near the Duck Tape. The two of you had agreed it would be safer if you came to stay with him at his place.</p><p>You spent the rest of the day recovering on Clyde’s couch, he made you soup, cleaned the wound on your neck, and held you while you slept. He already called Earl to have your car towed to his cabin and the next day, the two of you went and packed up your stuff to move everything into Clyde’s place.</p><p>Kylo never came back for you. Not yet at least. There were days when you felt like he was watching you, like he may have been near, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He could try, but Clyde would always be close by, ready to let the wolf out to protect you. He even brought in reinforcements, and a few of his wolf friends moved into town. They were always on alert. Thanks to Clyde, you were able to sleep soundly at night, as he held you close, knowing he wouldn’t let any harm ever come to you again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>